Tsuneo
Other Titles Blade of Memories, Memory Blade, and Past, Present, and Future Blade. Wielder (Someone wielder's name or no one) Currently: Aura Information/Description It is a sword with a silver hilt (with five rare jet stones in the pommel of the blade which was a blue color) and a black colored blade connecting to the hilt which she holds always in her right hand no sheathe to put it in or anything. The part that the wielder holds has a white coloring along its edge. Abilities and Effects It wields the power of memories to the full use against any attacker and can call up a previous memory to fight against the opponent or foe. Only one memory can be called out at a time and it is one of the only blades that can go inside of a pikmin's mind. It has two further forms and its true second form is that of a dragon which slowly but surely comes into being with each attack that the opponent does. The dragon can fire off multiple omni-elemental balls of energy at once which will not stop until they either hit the opponent or hit the ground. They home in on the opponent and will explode if they hit the ground or the target. The dragon becomes extremely dangerous when it fully comes into being. The first form of this blade varies among wielders and places. The wielder with the non-released form of the blade can still use omni-elemental energy to attack with. It mainly uses memories for its attack. It makes the wielder much harder to kill then if the wielder does not have it. Limitations The wielder cannot use its full power immediately after they obtain it. The wielder has to use it until the blade speaks to them (they must learn how to communicate with their blade) and gives them its name. The second form is a bit more difficult to release and use. It requires a bit of a test to see if the person is fit to use it. Tsuneo's Test: Memory Fight The wielder who eventually gets to the stage will get to do the test. The test consists of one thing a battle against themselves at their maximum potential. The sword generates a memory and makes it materalize with all the ablities, attacks, less weaknesses, more resistances and immunities and that it can perform attacks that the wielder cannot do at their present state. In short, anyone would be fighting a supped up version of themselves that automatically knows how to counter the wielder's attacks, cancel the wielder's attacks, knows every move that the wielder is going to make times ten. This test is extremely difficult and the memory itself is an extra boss or higher in difficulty itself. No one else can interfere. The test can and will most likely kill the wielder if they cannot beat their superior memory double. Weapon's Theme Music (being wielded, found, or whatnot) Within Tsuneo's Presence (before obtaining it): Supreme - Angel Sanctuary Obtaining Tsuneo: Stage Clear - Kirby 64 Wielding Tsueno: Rally the Spirit - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Trivia/Creator Notes/Other Notes The blade releases idea came from watching Bleach. All credit for that idea goes to Bleach and its creator. I came up with this sword back when I had Aura split into two beings (Raven/Chaos and Soul). Category:Weapons